


Two

by HarryTwinks (AndroidHeaven)



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot + Bonus Chapter, Oral Sex, Pining, Slow Burn, Wholesome, whipped Dier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndroidHeaven/pseuds/HarryTwinks
Summary: All Dier could think of besides football was Winksy, and all he wanted was to be with that man the most that he could. They were like two broken magnets that would attract each other to be so close but couldn't get attached.~4 times Harry and Eric almost kissed + the time they finally kiss that changes everything.
Relationships: Eric Dier/Harry Winks
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise I’ll stop writing DierWinks someday if I can~ I just love writing about them SOO MUCH and especially posting it for YOU to read (If the fact I’ve been posting these stories since March and still going is anything to go by~) 
> 
> Just like my fic [Serendipity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25661083), this is a bit longer than my usual one-shots but as always I put my heart into it and enjoyed writing this so much so I really hope you read it to the end <3 The best thing about writing, alongside creating the story, is knowing that there will be people reading your shit and that thought really helps me keep going
> 
> See you at the end!

Eric never knew that he could ever feel this way towards somebody. 

If anyone were to tell him years ago that he would fall for someone so intensely to the point all he could think about was this someone, and how they would even become more important than football in his life, he would not have believed it. 

Then he met Harry Winks. 

Ever since he met him, Dier had already developed a soft spot for the man, causing them to get along very quickly and to form a strong bond alongside Dele, becoming real close friends. Even though Winks had been very shy, and Eric himself was also quite awkward at the start, Dele would compensate for both and managed to create a link between the two until there wasn’t a need for that. Winks and Eric weren’t that awkward and shy anymore as time went by and began to talk to one another regularly, embracing their friendship intimately without any external help. They had formed a deep and special connection, both men knowing they could count on each other whenever they needed. 

Yet for some reason, Eric might have taken that too seriously and too far. Before he could even notice, Harry took over his mind and heart completely. All Dier could think of besides football was Winksy, and all he wanted was to be with that man the most that he could. He avoided making that obvious and tried very hard to bury his feelings since he didn’t want to scare his friend away. Eric knows that Harry would most likely never see him with those eyes as well, but that didn’t make his own feelings disappear. In fact, it had evolved into something a bit desperate and far beyond Eric has ever dealt with before in his entire life, making him unable to know how to control his heart. 

Eric wants to take care of Winksy; hug him endlessly, make him happy, hold him until the earth stops turning, share every breath together, shower him with soft kisses, make sweet love with him—Everything good that they could do together that would express his affection. Sometimes Dier would hug his pillow in the middle of the night and pretend that he was holding Harry instead, imagining having his warm smaller body in his arms as they soundly slept together. Once Eric had even ‘borrowed’ a shirt from Winks when he wasn’t looking as they shared a hotel room, just so he could hold the cloth and smell that wonderful unique scent the brunet had that filled his mind so purely. Those were things that Dier couldn’t tell anyone, even because no one would believe how sentimental he managed to be when it came to Winksy. Eric was truly too lost in his feelings towards that adorable and gorgeous man, and he had no idea what to do about it. 

Since the uncertainty of a mutuality and redamancy was eating Dier on the inside, he decided to hide those thoughts from Winks and leave those hopeless dreams to his imagination and never try to make them real. He was far too afraid to ruin their friendship, thus his reticence. Even though Eric wanted more, he prefers to be just friends with Harry rather than be nothing with him at all; at least that way Eric could still be with him even if in a platonic way, and that was enough because all he wanted was to see Harry happy. 

However, things had started to change. Eric wasn’t sure if it was just inside his head, but he could have sworn that Winks looked at him differently too. Harry seemed to treat Dier in a special way, and not only that, they’d also share quite a few glances during training or in the cafeteria, as if both men simply couldn’t stop observing each other. The way their eyes met, it wasn’t out of accident or curious observing, it was truly because they couldn't stop looking at each other. Eric eventually learnt for a fact that it wasn’t just in his head, and he started to have a tiny amount of hope for a very good reason: 

They had managed to get themselves tangled in a suffocating and intimate situation that almost, _almost_ lead them to a kiss. And it wasn’t just once. 

The first time it happened they were in training. Harry and Eric were two of the few that had arrived earlier to practice that day and had already warmed up to proceed to the grassed field. They were playing a 1v1 against each other since they had nothing to do before training started, cheerfully joking around as Eric was coming out on top. Although Winks had been taking his loss lightly, he had moved to tackle Dier a bit too clumsily and recklessly, which caused them to fall together on the grass. 

Eric had fallen right on top of Winks, but luckily his reflexes impeded his body from actually falling on Harry’s body as he held himself up with his forearms, managing to only hover above the smaller man. They landed with their faces mere inches apart, both looking deeply into each other’s eyes as the laughter and chuckling coming from them had suddenly faded away. Eric hadn’t moved away and neither had Harry, they remained staring at each other from up close, their gazes never faltering. Dier could swear he heard how loud Winks’ heartbeat was, just as his own, pounding strongly into their chests as the atmosphere seemed way too intimate for that split second. Eric had even felt themselves starting to unconsciously and slowly break that small distance between them. Then Eric and Harry heard the other lads starting to appear where they were having their weird moment, and thus the two awkwardly moved away and got back up on their feet. 

If it had been just that once, Dier could have said that it was a weird one-time event that had been so intimate only in his head, that he got blinded by his emotions and couldn’t see how it was a normal friendly instance that had occurred. However, it kept happening. 

They were sharing a hotel room that was a bit too small and cramped. It was nothing new since they were used to many different types of hotels and having to share smaller rooms plenty of times by now. The problem was that the bathroom of their room was incredibly small, making it almost impossible for two people to be inside it at the same time. Eric had finished his shower after he just woke up while Winks had still been asleep. He dried himself in front of the mirror before putting on his fresh comfy clothes and was about to make his way out of the bathroom. 

As soon as Eric opened the door, Winks was there about to open the door as well as he must have not noticed that Eric had been using it considering his sleepy surprised face. It resulted in them awkwardly shifting to try to get past one another, but the space was too small for them to be able to do that properly and no one seemed to decide who should back out to let who walk first. Before they knew it, Eric and Harry had accidentally pressed their bodies together on the small passage of the door, adding more to the awkwardness of it all. 

Yet, for some reason, once again nobody moved away. They somehow got trapped in each other’s eyes as their embarrassed small giggling had stopped, both freezing in place as they looked at each other from up close. Eric realised right then how there was no way that the tension was only in his head. He was so lost in the feeling and realisation, that he couldn’t help but start slowly approaching Winks’ face, and the brunet never once tried to move away even though he was just as lost. In fact, Eric is certain that Harry himself was breaking the small distance between them as well. Then, much to Dier’s demise, suddenly there was loud banging on the door, scaring both men away from each other as they heard someone’s voice echoing from outside their room telling them to hurry up to get ready to leave. 

The next time it happened it was on Eric’s house. He had invited a few of his friends that day to hang out with him since it was a day off with an awful weather to do anything outside, and Winks had been one of the guests. They had a good time together that afternoon, and even when everybody had already left, Harry had stayed a bit longer as they were engaged on a FIFA competition against each other. This time it was Harry who was coming out on top, having won most matches against Eric who was starting to get a bit tired as he was a very competitive person that hates to lose in anything. He didn’t want to take their competition seriously anymore since he was losing, and therefore instead started to play dirty as he began tickling Harry in the middle of the game. 

Winks started to laugh euphorically, he’s always had a very sensitive-to-touch body, starting to squirm as he completely let go of his controller and stopped giving the game any attention because he couldn’t anymore. Eric had done the same, he let go of his controller and focused on messing up Winks with his tickles. He couldn't have enough of it as Harry’s laughter had always been so adorable and beautiful to hear, those breathless giggles always a wonderful symphony. It was cute how Harry’s face got red and how he couldn’t do anything to stop Eric’s teasing touches on his body. Dier got on top of him and Winks was lying on the sofa by then, being unable to get away from the taller man’s torture anytime soon. That’s until they both ran out of breath and suddenly stilled. 

They had completely frozen in place as they looked at each other wordlessly, Winks panting as he looked up at Dier with his flushed freckled cheeks, their heartbeats beating loudly. Once more, Eric simply couldn’t help it. He started to break the small distance between them that never seemed to shorten enough, and this time Eric managed to get _so_ close; he even managed to see when Winksy had closed his eyes. Then suddenly, a loud noise coming from Harry’s pocket startled both men away from each other. It was his phone ringing and Eric felt like dying for a moment. 

The next time it happened, it was probably one of the most embarrassing ones. At training Eric had accidentally tackled Winks a bit too roughly during an activity, which caused the younger man to feel a lot of pain in his ankle and to be sent to the first team medics. Dier felt bad about it and made sure to accompany Winks to the doctors to see if it was anything too bad. Luckily it turned out that it wasn’t, but they recommended Winks to not use his leg for the rest of the day just to be safe. Therefore, when training ended and they had to head over to the showers, Eric helped Winks limp his way towards the place. The others had suggested Dier to help Harry in the shower since the latter couldn’t even stand properly and it would be dangerous for him to do it by himself in that state. Eric agreed to the idea even because it was his fault that they were in this position to begin with, so he had no choice but to join Harry in a cubicle to shower together. 

It was extremely awkward to say the least. Winks had always been shy when it came to these things and he always tried his best to not let anyone see him naked in the dressing rooms or anywhere at all; he didn’t even like to be shirtless around anybody. Yet that day he had no choice since he was supposed to share the shower with Dier out of caution. 

Dier could see how awkward Winks was feeling the moment they were completely naked and got inside the cubicle together. He was trying to look at anywhere but Eric, which turned out to not be a good thing. As the water was running, they would take turns to be under the water, carefully shifting their places in the small space. However, since Winks wasn’t paying that much attention to his surroundings and couldn’t fix his focus anywhere as he was ashamed to be there in such a tight space with Eric when naked, he managed to slip on the wet floor. Harry loudly gasped in surprise and fear, but Dier was quick to catch him, quicker than his thoughts. He suddenly held Winks with an arm and brought his other hand to the back of Winks’ head for the brunet not hit it against the wall. 

It seemed to work because Winks didn’t get hurt in the process, but the situation got extremely awkward. Eric was holding Harry bare naked in his arms in a weird position as he had just stopped him from falling, while Harry was looking back at him with his wide surprised puppy eyes in astonishment plus embarrassment. They once again got stuck in each other’s gaze, having frozen still as no one dared to move away from that weird embrace that brought them so close together. Eric really wanted to break that tiny distance between, and he could have sworn that Winksy flicked his eyes over his lips for a moment. Yet, they were soon brought back to reality as they heard their cubicle neighbour loudly asking them if they were okay over there. 

It was driving Eric insane. He had so many chances of kissing Harry lately, but it seemed like the world was against him; they were like two broken magnets that would attract each other to be so close but couldn’t get attached. Dier isn’t sure what would happen if they were to actually kiss, and he was terrified of the thought because he really doesn’t want to ruin their friendship. However, he was still dying for it because all things were pointing towards that Winksy also wanted to do that, or at least that’s what he thought. 

Then it finally happened. 

They were killing time together in the hotel lobby that evening, having nothing else to do at that moment. Sonny and Lucas had been hanging around with them before they decided to go back to their respective rooms, leaving Winks and Eric there as both wanted to chat for a while longer. They were sitting on the sofa talking about random things, and Dier was really enjoying how Winksy didn’t seem to be growing tired of him despite them having no reason to linger longer there besides to cherish each other’s presence. 

Everything was going very sweetly, Winksy was chuckling and giggling at everything Eric said and being the cute person that he always was. They were sitting with their sides pressed, their thighs practically glued together even though they could be apart from each other’s body very easily if they wanted since the sofa was quite large. Yet it didn’t matter because they simply didn’t see a reason to have their bodies distant. They were really closer than normal, and if anyone else was to walk in the lobby and see them almost hugging like that it would be weird considering how intimate it must look to somebody else. However, none of them found it strange or even realised it. If anything, Eric was loving the proximity. 

They started to joke around a bit, both teasing and tugging randomly on one another when Eric had tickled Harry’s side playfully. He then pinched Winks’ cheek, causing the brunet to chuckle and squirm away in response as he tried to stop his movements. Harry teasingly lightly tugged on Eric’s beard, accidentally bringing his face closer to his own. Eric had slightly hissed with the small pain but kept smiling; until he wasn’t anymore. He noticed how Winks had silently frozen in place and only then Dier noticed how close their faces were, and just then he noticed how close their bodies had been all along. 

Eric couldn’t do it anymore. Looking at those wide soft brown eyes of Winksy, Eric got himself lost in the moment. He isn’t sure if it was because they’ve been dancing around this for so long or if it was his desperation that got the best of him, but Eric didn’t think twice when he quickly broke that small distance between their faces before anything could interrupt them. He gently yet desperately pressed to those soft pink lips that had always looked beautiful and that he had imagined so many times how they would taste like. Harry didn’t move away nor did he flinch, just stayed there as their lips connected, seeming to be stunned. That’s when Dier noticed what he was doing and finally backed away, feeling his heart jumping for what he had just done. They lingered in silence for a couple of seconds before Harry got up then left, and that was it. 

They didn’t talk about it and just returned to their respective rooms in silence that night. 

The consequences of Eric’s actions started to down on him only after a few days. They barely interacted with each other for the next couple of weeks, and everything seemed weird. Winks wouldn’t be that close to him anymore nor share those glances in training and practically ran away whenever Eric tried to make any interaction, avoiding him at all costs. The closest thing they had to a conversation was a small talk when they had been alone together before training started, and even that chat had been awfully weird. It suddenly started to feel like they were strangers. 

Dier felt bad about it. He felt extremely guilty and completely subdued over his actions that lead them to this moment. Eric had always avoided trying anything with Harry because of the fear of things going south and ruining what they already had together; that deep connection through friendship. The way things were going now, he truly regretted kissing him and it was exactly what he had been scared of. 

Although Eric regretted what he did, he still didn’t understand it. Winks had never run away before, and in fact, always seemed to be just as captivated in their moments together, especially whenever they had almost kissed, therefore Eric really couldn't understand why it seemed like he had just ruined everything they had together. 

They were at the beach on that sunny day off. Gio had invited some of his teammates and friends for a fun beach time as the weather was bright and colourful, and both Winks and Dier were there. Eric is certain that Harry didn’t know that he had been invited too, because he has a feeling that Harry wouldn’t have come if he had known. He could see the surprise in Harry’s face when he had seen that Eric was there as well. However, Winks was acting a bit more normal that day and not running away as much. Eric took that as a sign to start trying to slowly fix things between them, to start carefully gluing their bond. He really doesn’t want to lose their friendship over his own stupid feelings. 

Eric tried to talk to Winksy a couple of times, even tried to get him to play a bit of badminton with him on the sand. He was really trying to get them back to how they were before that incident, to pretend that it never happened, but it all felt extremely off. It all felt superficial. 

He noticed how Harry was sitting away from the others for a moment and decided to go over him as he didn’t look that well. Eric wanted to use that opportunity to continue to fix their relation. Yet, the moment Eric sat down next to him, Harry frowned and suddenly stood up. 

“Why are you following me around?!” 

The loud annoyed question coming from Winks startled Dier as he really wasn’t expecting that. 

“I’m not following you around, Winksy.” Eric took a second too long to answer as he slowly stood up as well, surprised at Winks behaviour. “I just want to talk to you.” 

“T-Talk about what?!” 

Harry looked back at him with angry but nervous eyes, his voice faltering at the end. 

“Just... About anything.” Eric tried, his own voice saddened and bothered. He really just wants them to go back to normal and pretend that nothing ever happened. 

“There’s nothing for us to talk about!” 

“Winksy...” 

“I’m going home and don’t come after me!” 

That was the last thing Harry said before he walked away yet again from his sight. 

Eric sighed painfully as he felt his heart clench upon their disastrous interaction. He decided to try to not think much about it at that moment and go back to the others, attempting to bury his horrible feelings for the sake of the situation. 

“Why did Winksy leave?” Dele asked when Eric made his way back, the first to notice how their friend had left out of nowhere without saying any goodbyes. 

“Oh, he was feeling sick.” 

Dier didn’t want to tell anyone how he was the reason that he left. 

“Did you two fight?” Dele deadpanned, and honestly, Eric wasn’t surprised that he got caught on his lie. 

“...Is it that obvious?” 

“There’s no way you’d still be here if Winksy left because he was feeling sick.” Dele commented nonchalantly. “You’d have gone with him.” 

Ever since that incident on the beach, Eric’s heartache had increased to a notch. All he could think of now even more was Winksy and the situation they got stuck in, and the thoughts were nothing short of miserable. Eric truly doesn’t understand why Harry was acting that way. If he didn’t want to be kissed by Eric, then why had he never backed away and why did he even incite those situations himself sometimes? Heck, Winksy had even pressed back to the kiss back then. It didn’t make sense and Dier was becoming extremely frustrated. 

After training, on an awful day with terrible weather and moody feelings, Eric pulled Winks to a corner to confront the man. It was probably the anguish plus frustration speaking for himself, but he didn’t want to be on bad terms with Harry over something stupid, something that was solely his fault. Harry looked surprised and confused when Dier took him to a hidden corner where he knows no one would interrupt them for the time being and cornered him against the wall. 

“What are you doing? Why are—” 

“We need to talk.” Eric quickly interrupted him. 

“I told you already there’s nothing for us to talk about!” 

“Winksy, please. Just listen—” 

“No! I-I...” Harry was the one to interrupt him now, but he didn’t seem to have anything concrete to use as retort as he looked incredibly nervous. 

“Look, I'm sorry for what happened! It’s just that—” Dier said with a nervous tone himself, but it was more out of desperation than anything else. “...I just don’t get what you think of me.” 

“Well, what do you want me to think of you, Eric?!” Harry’s shaky angry voice contrasted Eric’s painfully. 

That’s right, he’s nothing to him. What should Harry ever think of him as? 

“I want you to... I just wish that you...” 

_Loved me back._

How could he ever say it? 

Eric was the one who walked away this time. 

It wasn’t fair. Dier doesn’t understand it; he really doesn’t understand what’s going on in Winks’ mind. Honestly, he feels played with. If Harry was so against becoming closer to Eric, he should had made it obvious from the start and not make those small gestures that indicated otherwise. Eric genuinely feels toyed with, given false hopes. His heart was shattering to pieces knowing that a small action of his proved to be a huge mistake. Winks really didn’t want to talk to him anymore and treats him like he’s such a nuisance or completely ignores his existence. Maybe Harry had someone else in his life and that was the reason for all this bullshit. Then he should have told that to Eric from the start, from the very first time they almost kissed, and never let their kiss happen in the first place, especially since he even answered it for a moment. Yet Harry didn’t tell him, and never pushed him away until now. It wasn’t right. 

Then again, Eric doesn’t know if he has the right to be pissed off at Harry over that, it’s not like he owes him anything. At least somebody can make Winks happy and he should be happy about that, even if it’s not him, if that was truly the case. What if that person is hurting Winksy instead of making him happy and that’s why he had almost fallen to Eric's arms all those times though? Dier really couldn’t put his thoughts to rest. He kept thinking about the worst possibilities and the most downhearted ideas flowed into his mind; he even considered leaving the club if that would make Harry feel better. Eric was truly panicking, and he had never been one to manage to control his intense emotions too well, especially when it came to his loved ones. 

Yet, Eric couldn’t stay away from Harry. He doesn’t want to give up. Even if there’s not a single chance, he doesn’t want to stay that way with Winks. They were both grown-ups, Dier wants to at least understand the reason behind Winks’ actions, put their cards on the table to make it clear once and for all, even if it means that Dier would find out something that he didn’t want to. Even if Harry would make it loud and clear that he never wants to see Eric ever again. 

The drive to Winks’ home seemed to take forever and was extremely suffocating. Eric couldn’t stop shifting nervously and his heart from racing on the way, the anxiety building up inside him with the anticipation of what would come to happen taking over his mind. The moment he arrived at Harry’s door he quickly sounded the doorbell, not wanting to linger this situation any longer than it already has. 

Winks opened the door and was stunned as he realised who was the person on the other side. Dier quickly stopped his movement as the younger man was going to close the door right into his face and walked inside without permission because this was the only way Harry would stop acting like that. 

“W-What are you doing here?” Winks asked with a shaky and annoyed voice as Eric walked him back until he was cornering the smaller man against the nearest wall in his living room. 

“You fucking know why I’m here.” 

“I don’t!” 

“For fuck’s sake, Winksy. Why are you being like this?” 

Winks kept looking up at him with nervous eyes, and Eric could almost see how he was trembling. Yet Eric was too upset at that moment to care. 

“Like this how?!” 

“You’ve been treating me like shit for weeks and won’t tell me the fucking reason!” 

Dier couldn’t help how his voice raised, growing frustrated at how Winksy wasn’t facing reality and kept trying to run away from it. 

Harry didn’t even find an answer to that, instead he started to look away. 

“Is there someone else you’re seeing, is that it?” Eric managed to calm his voice a bit, but still sounded incredibly frustrated. “You should’ve fucking told me.” 

He got Winks to meet his eyes at that, looking both surprised and distressed. 

“What? Why? Even if there was, what does it have to do with you?!” Harry retorted with an unsure and trembling voice. 

"Because— Fuck, Winksy.” Dier eased his stance, looking down unhappily as his voice softened in pain. “Did that really mean nothing to you?” 

“T-That what?” 

Harry’s voice was small and shaky, making it clear how he knew damn well what this was all about but simply couldn't accept it for some reason. How Winks refused to talk about this properly and kept lying to himself was getting on Eric’s nerves. This is never going to work and they will never settle anything if Winks continues to be in denial. 

“I swear, Winksy, if I walk out that door right now you’ll never see me again.” 

“Then leave!” 

Eric observed his uncertain eyes for a couple of seconds in silence before nodding to himself as he continued frowning. 

“Okay, Winksy. Whatever you want.” He didn’t even sound angry anymore, just completely frustrated and disappointed. 

Winks simply stood there when Eric stopped cornering him against the wall, the latter finally giving him space to move. Dier turned around and looked at the door as he began making his way towards it. 

If this is what Harry wanted, so be it. Eric can’t fix a shattered bond, not by himself. It’s only doable if both want it, and clearly this was one-sided. It takes two to make things work; it takes one to destroy everything. 

Then he heard a noise. 

Eric was about to reach for the doorknob when he heard a sniffle. When he looked back, much to his surprise, Winks was crying—not just crying, he was sobbing in despair. 

He immediately made his way back to the man, his heart completely shattering upon the sight. He has seen Winks cry a couple of times before, but never like this. Not this badly. For someone who has been hiding all this time, Harry was completely spilling his emotions with his tears at that very moment. 

“Hey, Winksy.” Dier cooed, his voice gentle and soft as he placed his hands on Harry’s shoulders for comfort, looking at his wet flushed face and the tears that couldn’t stop streaming down his skin. “Talk to me.” 

“I don’t want you to leave.” He managed to say between sobs, voice cracking and whiny, looking at Eric with teary eyes as he held onto the front of his hoodie. 

Eric pulled him into a hug, letting Winks cry into his embrace, his tears wetting Dier’s clothes as he tightly held back. 

“I just don’t know h-how to react or what to do.” Harry said with a muffled and trembling voice. “How you make me feel, I’ve never felt this way before.” 

“Let me help you with that, Winksy.” Eric comforted, slowly caressing his back and hair as he spoke. “I want to be with you, look after you, make you happy, give you everything you want.” 

He confessed before finally asking. “Do you not want that?” 

“I-I want that too.” Harry answered with a small voice as his crying started to ease and he seemed to calm down a bit. 

“Then there’s nothing to be afraid of.” Eric slightly pulled away from the embrace just so he could look at Harry in the eyes for what he had to say. “I’m willing to do all of that and more for you.” 

“...Are you sure?” 

Eric couldn’t help but smile before answering. “Yes. I truly am.” 

How happy Eric got when Harry smiled back, someone could not describe it. It was the first time he’s seen that precious smile on his face for quite some time. Winks sniffled as he wiped his last tears, and Eric helped him with that as they continued smiling softly. 

“C-Can we kiss again?” 

Dier chuckled at Winks' question that had been delivered with a hoarse voice due to his crying, and he couldn’t believe his ears. 

He answered by cupping Winksy’s face and breaking the distance between their lips to press a soft kiss, tasting the salty wetness from the tears that had washed over his skin. This time, Eric could truly cherish the kiss without a hint of concern or fear behind his action, he was fully able to embrace the feeling of those soft wet lips pressed against his own, the feeling of sharing an intimate display of love with Winksy. It was truly wonderful. 

They broke the kiss with a smile sprawled on their faces even though Harry still sniffled and his eyes were teary. Eric is glad that they managed to get to this despite all the pain and torment they endured along the way. Maybe all that sorrow is what made this exact moment even more fulfilling. 

That night Harry took him to his bedroom and they lied in bed together, both men hugged each other in silence as they took in the turn of events in a soft and slow way, by sharing their breaths and heartbeat together. Deeper into the night Dier had pulled Winks into a tighter and warmer embrace once the brunet had started crying again, holding him tenderly as more tears were shed. Harry must have been still in shock since he’s been denial about his own feelings and terrified of them all this time, but Eric was happy that the man answered the embrace and held just as tightly onto him while he let the tears cleanse his heart and mind. 

Eric was beyond happy how in the next days Winks wasn’t avoiding him anymore and didn’t pretend that nothing ever happened. They didn’t actually talk about it after that night, but the way they looked differently at each other now, that knowing glance, said it all. They acted like usual for the next week and Dier wondered if they had enhanced what they had together or if they went back to being friends. That was until Winks invited Eric to his apartment on their next day off. 

It turns out that Harry had just been shy after Eric had confessed to him and wasn’t ready to show affections to him in unsafe places, which is completely understandable, because in his home Harry would hug him and nervously kiss Eric’s cheek all the time, signalling to the older man how they weren’t just friends anymore. Dier was in seventh heaven to realise that fact and was sure to answer the affections plus show more of them since Winks was still too shy and scared to do it himself. In fact, Harry had even started trembling when Eric kissed his lips again. 

It got to a point where they would be in each other’s home whenever they had the time, not caring that they already saw each other every day in training because they wanted the privacy to cherish one another too, never growing tired of being together. They would often cuddle and make out or sometimes just hang out, and Harry was growing to not be so shy anymore to chase those affections and sometimes initiate them himself, getting used to the thought and feeling of being with Dier. 

That night had been no different, Eric was holding Winksy in his big arms on his bed as they shared their breaths and heartbeats in unison. Harry seemed to be needier than usual that day as he snuggled and nuzzled to Eric’s warm body, acting like a needy cat in a way that made Eric’s heart flutter. 

“You’re so cute, baby.” Dier couldn’t help but comment as he answered his affections. 

Harry seemed to freeze for a moment, becoming suddenly ashamed of the way he was acting and how Eric just called him cute and baby. 

“I’m too old to be baby.” He retorted nervously, smiling as he was clearly feeling embarrassed. 

“Nope, forever baby.” Eric affirmed with a confident voice, as if he was stating the one known truth in the entire world. “It is what it is.” 

Harry giggled in response, he knew there was nothing for him to say or do that would change Eric’s mind. 

“My little baby.” Dier even dared to add, causing both men to chuckle at the silliness of it all. 

That night they fell asleep holding each other safely together, and Eric woke up in the next morning with Winks pestering him to get more affection. Not that he was complaining. 

Even though everything between them had been sweet and tender, Eric wasn’t sure what they were exactly. He knows what he wants them to be, but he isn’t sure what’s on Winks’ mind since that boy was always unpredictable when it comes to his emotions, if the way he had been in denial before was anything to go by. Either way, Eric was happy how they already were despite this uncertainty. 

Although the doubts in his head about Winks’ feelings, Dier became aware that whatever they were, it was something intimate indeed. They didn’t talk about what they were exactly yet, but they had settled how they wanted to try something more together. Amazingly, it was Winksy the one to shyly suggest it, nervously telling Eric that he wanted to do ‘something really intimate’ with him. Obviously Dier agreed to the idea and couldn’t help but get anxious plus excited for their next day off in which he invited Winks to his home for them to proceed with that suggestion. 

Make no mistake about it, Eric was truly happy with all their affectionate cuddling and hugging plus lovely making outs, and he could live off that alone, but he has always been curious and wanted to know how it would feel like to do something sexual with him since he’s certain that it’d feel great simply because it was _Winksy_. Eric was surprised but glad that Harry wanted to try it too and that he was the one who brought it up. 

When the day finally arrived, Dier could see how Winks was trembling in excitement the moment he stepped inside his apartment. Truth be told, Eric was also dying on the inside with the anticipation of it. They were both being awkward with each other which caused them to start chuckling since they were aware of it, but it served to make the mood around them lighter knowing how they were both nervous. 

Harry was awkwardly standing in the middle of his living room with a nervous smile sprawled on his face that didn’t seem to go away, and Eric was already loving it. He pulled Winksy into a kiss and they both smiled into it, breaking the contact chuckling because they simply couldn’t help it. Then Dier suddenly picked Winks up in his arms, causing the brunet to stop smiling as he carried him to the bedroom. He carefully threw Harry onto the mattress before immediately joining to be on top of him on the bed. They shared a last knowing glance then started kissing again, this time with more intent and intensity as the atmosphere surrounding them began flicking to something else. 

Dier trailed his hands all over Winks’ upper body as he deepened the kiss, dancing their tongues together and swallowing the small sounds that Winksy let escape his lips. He moved from his mouth and began pressing kisses to his face before moving to his ear to lightly suck and lick then doing the same down his neck. Harry allowed it and started holding onto Eric as he let the older man take control of orchestrating this moment. Eric proceeded to remove Winks’ shirt and discarded it elsewhere before returning to kiss Winksy’s mouth more fiercely. 

He broke the kiss to remove his own shirt and also threw it aside as Harry watched him. Winks shyly trailed his hands over Eric’s chest and abs, feeling the sturdiness of the muscles and skin beneath his fingertips. Dier let him appreciate it for a bit then leaned down to press kisses down his neck again, this time his mouth travelling further below and reaching his chest. He licked over his left nipple before lightly sucking it, earning a beautiful gasp coming from Harry. Eric brought his fingers to tug on the right bud as he kept teasing the left one with his tongue, swirling around it and sucking to hear how Winksy whimpered and began breathing heavily, chest heaving. He proceeded to tease his right nipple with his tongue for a while before backing away and relishing to notice how hard Winks already was in his pants. 

Their eyes met again and Winks was looking up at him with glossy eyes, cheeks lightly flushing as he felt suddenly shy beneath Eric’s intense gaze that treated him like a precious gem. Without breaking eye contact, Eric began slowly removing Winks pants and underwear, noticing how embarrassed the brunet got for being on full display. He discarded his pants and underwear where their shirts were thrown on the floor and took a good look at how beautiful Winksy looked. Eric leaned down to kiss him again, and Harry answered the kiss a bit more desperately this time, everything clearly getting to him just as much. Winks brought his slightly shaky hands to the hem of Eric’s pants and tugged on it as he broke the kiss, his eyes telling Eric what he wanted. Dier proceeded to remove his own pants and underwear since that is what Winksy was asking for, revealing his own erection to his curious eyes. Eric was also just as hard, and he could see a glimpse of excitement in Harry’s eyes upon the reveal. 

Winks opened his legs as he bit his lower lip nervously, letting Dier settle himself between them. Eric reached underneath one of the pillows where he had planted the bottle of lube earlier, grabbing it to leave it near them on the bed for easier access. He trailed his hands over the back of Winks’ slightly trembling thighs that was on his each side before going down to kiss his chest and lick his stomach then went further below to reach for his cock. 

Eric took him into his mouth and felt how Winks shuddered at the feeling as another beautiful gasp escaped his lips, reaching his hands to clutch tightly onto the bedsheets. He gave his cock a hard suck and wrapped his mouth around his shaft entirely, this time causing Winksy to whimper at the feeling. Dier bobbed his head on his member a couple of times as he appreciated how Harry hummed and moaned, then removed it from his mouth and went below his balls to reach for his hole. 

Before Winks could even process it, he gave his entrance a teasing lick as he spread it with his hands for easier access. Eric licked around his hole and inserted his hot tongue inside, playing and teasing Winksy intensely. Harry moaned and his cock twitched upon the sensation, his thighs spasming as he took in the sensation, loving how Eric was treating him. Dier slightly moved away and teasingly circled his entrance with his index finger before reaching for the lube. He coated his fingers with a nice amount of the slick substance to make things easier before setting the bottle aside again. 

Winks continued holding tightly onto the bedsheets as he observed what Eric was about to do, looking at him with half-lidded eyes filled with want. Dier approached his index finger to his hole again, and the moment he began inserting his finger inside, he took Winksy’s cock into his mouth at the same time. Harry moaned louder, both the intrusion and the feeling of having Eric’s mouth around him making his head spin. Eric moved on his cock in time with his finger inside his hole, the movement slow and careful at first. He increased the pace of his thrust as he sucked harshly around his member before inserting another finger to his entrance, the stretch certainly bigger so he slowed down a bit to get Winksy used to the feeling. Eric scissored his hole wide for the added stretch, prepping him for something bigger for it not to hurt later as he kept teasing his cock to distract him from the initial discomfort. When he realised that Harry grew used to the feeling, he started to thrust his fingers quicker, reaching deeper and deeper inside his hole as he worked on his dick in time. 

Eric looked up at Winks to see how the man was squirming and moaning upon the sensation, his mind clearly getting hazy with the feeling of having Eric there teasing both his hole and cock at the same time. He noticed how Winks’ moans were growing and becoming a bit whiny, therefore he stopped his movements on his cock so the brunet wouldn’t come too soon but kept going with his fingers inside him. Winks whined at the loss of having Eric’s mouth around his dick and began unconsciously moving his hips against his fingers to compensate the loss, trying to get them a bit deeper and faster inside him as he was growing desperate. Dier stilled his movements just to watch how Harry kept going, moving his ass back to his fingers to keep it going as he practically was fucking himself against them. Harry didn’t even realise how his actions were shameless as his mind was somewhere else already, and Eric could feel his own cock twitch upon the sight. 

There was quite a lot of precum escaping Winks, so Eric decided that he had enough of that. He stopped Harry’s movements by holding his hips and then suddenly curled his fingers to find that spot that felt incredibly good, causing Harry to moan and gasp breathlessly as his own dick twitched this time and more precum escaped his tip. Eric retracted his fingers to let the younger man catch his breath then went up to press a kiss to his reddened lips, observing how his entire freckled face was flushed red and his eyes had been shut tight. 

Winks opened his glossy eyes to look at Eric as the older man reached for the lube to coat his cock this time with the wet substance, pouring a great amount of it to make things easier since he was quite huge. Dier lightly patted Winks’ side and asked for him to turn around and the brunet did as he was told. He turned around and stayed on all fours knowing how this would make the first movements easier for both men. 

“Keep looking at me, I want to see you.” Eric whispered a bit breathlessly, the anticipation also getting to him. 

Harry complied and tilted his head to the side to look at Eric as the latter lined his cock to his entrance holding the eye contact. Dier never looked away as he began slowly pushing his member inside his hole, carefully guiding every inch into his warmth. He moaned deeply at the feeling and Harry whimpered, his face contorting with the initial discomfort that would soon fade away. Eric slowly pulled back before gently thrusting inside again, trying to go a bit deeper as Winks’ hole began to loosen around the intrusion. Winksy began biting on his lips at the sensation, whimpering as he tried his best to keep looking behind at Eric and to not close his eyes. However, the moment Dier started to shallowly thrust inside him, he couldn’t keep his eyes focused anymore. 

Eric kept going with his shallow and slow thrusts at first before increasing the pace, feeling how Harry was taking him better, his face starting to contort in pleasure now as beautiful small moans and whimpers escaped his lips. He managed to reach deeper and deeper inside him, getting himself lost in the feeling just as much, grunting and moaning as he increased the pace. Winks was almost falling forward as his arms grew tired and weak of holding himself up, so Eric hovered his body over his, pressing Harry’s back flush against his body. Dier placed his hands on Winksy’s, holding them and tangling their fingers together before connecting their mouths for a kiss over his shoulder. The kiss was sloppy and wet as both men were lost in the feeling, breaking it to moan in unison to each other’s lips as Eric kept going with his deep thrusts that sounded slick because of the lube. 

Winks’ arms gave in and he buried his face to the pillow as he continued moaning, taking Eric’s hard work to make him feel good as the blond pressed kisses on his shoulder and neck while still holding his hands. Eric then stopped his movements to pull out and gently patted Harry’s side again and Harry took the hint. He turned around to be lying on his back and with his face up to Eric, spreading his legs to let the man settle himself between them. Dier really wanted to keep at looking at Winksy through this, and judging by Winksy’s eyes that seemed to appreciate him just as much, so did he. 

Eric pushed his cock inside him again, this time the breach sliding much easier as he began moving, everything feeling wonderful for both as with this position Eric kept hitting Harry’s sweet spot. Their bodies sweated together, and Eric frowned and grunted as he worked really hard to pleasure Winksy and make him feel as good as he was feeling, wanting to make this a wonderful experience for the man. Dier leaned down to press their bodies flush together again, wanting them to be as close as they could during this. Harry reached his arms to hold onto his strong back, bringing Eric even closer with his embrace as he kept moaning and whimpering into his ear. Dier pressed small kisses to his neck and ear, sometimes bringing their mouths together for a sloppy kiss as they moaned breathlessly into it. He started to whisper sweet nothings into Winksy’s ear as the latter whimpered into his, telling Harry how beautiful and precious he is as he felt himself approaching his peak. 

“Winksy, I’m close...” 

He was about to tell Winks to start touching himself, but apparently there was no need for that. Harry’s grip on his back tightened and he arched his back off the bed, his hole clenching tightly around Eric’s cock, whining loudly as he moaned Eric’s name repeatedly as if he simply couldn’t help it. Dier’s deep moans and grunts had also become louder and so did his grip on Winksy tighten, feeling his own cock twitching as the warm substance began leaking. They reached their high at the same time, their cocks spurting and making a mess on the brunet. 

For a moment their brains stopped working, the only thing they could register was the hot mess they did and the suffocating sounds that had spurred them on. Their minds then cleared as both men had their chests heaving as they breathed heavily, suddenly feeling like they’ve just run a marathon but with an added sensation of bliss to it. 

Eric couldn’t help but smile weakly as they continued hugging, taking in the moment to deal with the sticky mess of their sweat and cum later. Harry’s hair was a mess, his face flushed with a relaxed expression sprawled on it and his body went completely mushy, turning into a wet noodle considering how he couldn’t even answer the hug properly, his limbs too lazy to have any strength. Eric didn’t look that great either, his body also felt extremely relaxed although he still had some energy left, and his own face was slightly flushed as well. 

They lingered in that moment in silence for a while, both only regaining their breaths plus energy and calming down in the aftermath. Eric moved away from their embrace and realised how dirty they were, and Harry whined upon the loss of contact, frowning as Eric parted from the hug. 

“I’ll be right back, baby.” Dier immediately comforted. “I’m going to prepare a bath for us.” 

Eric let go of Winksy and made his way to the bathroom to prepare the said bath. As the water filled the tub, Dier went back to Harry and picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to clean a bit of the mess. He wiped the cum from his stomach with a damp warm cloth before carefully cleaning his hole as well, wanting to get Winks clean enough for them to simply enjoy the bath. Harry gladly let Eric baby him like that knowing how he could have cleaned his skin himself but appreciating the gesture since he indeed seemed to prefer Eric to take care of him. 

When the bath was ready, Eric guided Winks to enter first then joined him right after. Harry had his back on one side while Eric was on the opposite, their legs almost tangling in the middle as they faced each other. The warm soothing water wrapped around their skin tenderly, comforting their bodies as they relaxed for a while. There were some bubbles that joined them in the water, surrounding both men as the scent of bath salt filled their nostrils. 

Harry started to play around with the bubbles for a bit, seeming to have gone back to life and regained some energy after having rested in the water. He blew some of the bubbles over Eric, trying to get his beard and face covered with the soap, causing Eric to chuckle at his silliness. Winks then suddenly moved away from his side and turned around, sitting on Eric’s lap as he laid his back against the taller man’s chest. Dier never ceased to be amazed how needy Winksy was, always trying to be around him to get any sort of affection the most that he could. He wrapped his arms around Harry underneath the water, hugging the brunet as he continued lazily fiddling with the bubbles while in Eric’s arms. Eric rested his chin on top of Harry’s head as he started spacing out again. 

“Who would’ve thought this shy and innocent looking boy would be so sexy in bed.” 

“W-What are you saying?” Winks chuckled nervously, tilting his head and escaping from Eric’s chin as he tried to look up at him. 

“You sound and look so beautiful, baby.” Eric confirmed, still mesmerised by it all. 

“S-Same for you!” Harry retorted embarrassedly as he splashed a considerable amount of water on Eric’s face. 

Dier stopped Harry from creating a wet mess on his bathroom floor as they laughed. They hanged in the bathtub for a while longer before returning to Eric’s bedroom. Eric lent Harry some clothes that got too big on him then they made their way back to the bed. They lazily watched some TV together as they cuddled then Eric turned it off and started to talk about the next game and his worries about it with Winksy. They shared their anxieties before Eric decided to just focus on their embrace in order to stop their career tension from clouding their minds at that moment, and instead started to count Harry’s freckles on his cheeks as the brunet giggled under the attention before they fell asleep holding each other through the night, sharing their body warmth in the nocturnal cold. 

After that instance, they would sometimes engage themselves in sexual activities in some occasions, both comfortable about being intimate on that level as well. However, Dier still wasn’t sure what they were exactly, at least not in Winks’ mind. He was really happy with what they have, but he wishes that he could name it, or at least wants to know if Harry was on the same page. 

They were at Eric’s apartment that day, they had played some games together that afternoon then watched a film before lazily collapsing on Eric’s bed as usual. Harry was only on his black underwear and wearing a long-sleeved t-shirt that was originally Dier’s, the cloth extremely oversized for him as it exposed his collarbone quite perfectly but Winksy seemed to like how comfy it was. Meanwhile Eric was shirtless and only wearing his pants that he usually wore to sleep. 

Eric had been fiddling with his phone for a while, checking his friend’s messages and browsing through Instagram. He heard Harry sigh but didn’t pay it much attention. Then he heard another sigh as Harry began shifting on the bed. Winks seemed to be really bored or in the need of something, but Eric kept fiddling with his phone because he was focused on an Instagram post that he had come across. Harry sighed louder this time and moved closer to Eric on the bed, but the blond didn’t even look at him. He seemed to have grown incredibly frustrated, because next thing Eric knows, Harry literally throws himself on top of his arms, not even minding how he made Eric's phone drop to the bed because of that, in fact he seemed to have enjoyed it. Eric looked at him in disbelief, realising how needy that man was; again, not that he was complaining. 

“Give me attention!” 

Eric grabbed his phone and put it on the nightstand at those words then went back to Winksy. He made Harry lay his back on the bed as he gently got on top of him. 

“Okay, baby. What sort of attention?” He asked as he leaned down to be closer to him, and Winks knew what he meant. 

“Just cuddles.” 

“Cuddles it is.” Eric answered with a smile, ready to give Harry all the smothering affection that he wanted. 

Dier pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling him to his big arms, wrapping them around Winksy as the latter held back. Harry snuggled and even nuzzled him, not intending to let go of Eric anytime soon. Then Eric shifted them so that he was lying on the bed facing up, while Winks got on his side and resumed the hug, hovering his arm above Eric’s torso as he rested his head on Eric’s chest. Dier caressed his hair and Winks started playing with his beard, softly pulling on the short hair there as he giggled playfully at his own silly teasing. Eric chuckled but let the man play with his beard as he liked, then noticed how Harry started spacing out as he moved to play with Eric's chest hair instead, he even played with the hair below his belly button. 

“So... What are we exactly?” Winks asked as he kept distractedly swirling his fingers around his body hair aimlessly. 

Eric was surprised at the question. He didn’t expect Harry to want to talk about this, but he was glad that he did. Eric was just as curious. 

“What do you want us to be?” He replied with another question. 

It took a second too long for Winksy to answer, as if he was pondering about how to word it. 

“Well... I want us to be a thing.” 

“Then that’s what we are.” 

Eric pressed a small kiss to his forehead, dying on the inside upon the reveal despite keeping his composure. Winks smiled but then suddenly stopped fiddling with his body hair and worriedly looked up at him. 

“Can the others know?” He asked curiously. 

“I’m pretty sure they might know already.” Eric chuckled; it’s not like they’ve ever been discreet about how important they were to each other. 

“B-But I still want to let them know.” 

Eric was once again surprised by Winks’ words. He is glad that Harry is being accepting and not in denial anymore and how he is keen to let the whole world know about them, showing how seriously he’s taking what they have together. Of course, all in due time to be safe. 

“Then we’ll tell them.” 

And so, they’ve established what they had and what they wanted to do about it the best that they could at the moment. Dier was extremely delighted to know that they were on the same page about things after all despite all the doubts that had been swimming in his head. 

Even though Eric had agreed to tell their closest friends about them, he was a bit nervous about it. He knows they wouldn’t think anything wrong about it, and like he had told Winksy, he’s sure some of them might already know about them, yet it was still slightly frightening. Harry also seemed to be nervous but didn’t seem like changing his mind, he really wanted their closest teammates to know and it was very sweet in Eric’s opinion. 

The first person they told was obviously Dele. He was their closest friend from the team since ever, the one who had helped them form a bond back then when Eric and Winks were still too shy and awkward around each other all those years ago. Eric wasn’t really amazed at how Dele was not even slightly surprised, he had always known the two of them too well, the first thing he had said upon their reveal was ‘Finally!’. 

Then they proceeded to tell Jan and Paulo who weren’t really that surprised either, but at least they feigned it, congratulating them and just asking them to be careful about it for obvious reasons. They also told Walker-Peters who told them that he had always known that Harry was into Eric even before Harry himself had noticed it. They ended up telling almost half of the first team. Winks proceeded to tell his closest friends from outside the club as well and Eric did the same, and they were glad that they received such positivity coming from most at least. 

After their week of letting their friends know about them, Eric could sense how Harry felt like there was a huge weight off his shoulders now. Maybe a part of his denial and fear of accepting his own feelings at that time was also induced by the fear of his close friends not taking it well. Either way, Dier is glad that everything worked out, so far at least. 

“See? They were barely surprised.” Eric commented as he started driving to his home with Winks on the passenger’s seat, after training in which they had told some of their teammates about them. 

“Gio and Sonny were.” 

“They don’t count, they’re really slow about these things.” 

Eric chuckled in response and Harry couldn’t help but laugh along, knowing that it was probably true. 

“I’m glad everything worked out.” Winks said in a low voice as he looked outside the window after a while of Dier driving in silence. 

He knows that Harry wasn’t just referring to their ‘coming out’ to their friends. 

“Me too.” Eric honestly stated as he smiled in response, his eyes still focused on the road although he had quickly flicked them over Harry’s reflex on the car window. 

Whatever the future holds, they will take whatever comes towards them together. 

It only takes two to make things work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is named after that Sleeping At Last song with the same title because the lyrics are beautiful and fitting and well you got it why it’s called ‘two’.
> 
> [This gif](https://bit.ly/2SvIpBO) represents the scenes of Winksy demanding for cuddles~~ (using this gif format to represent my shit again because yes kskskskss) ~~Poor Eric~~
> 
> Comments and kudos are very very very VERY much appreciated <3


	2. Bonus Chapter - Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked the setting of this fic so I figured a nice lil bonus chapter xmas themed would be noice

Harry couldn’t wait for Eric to arrive. He had been organizing the Christmas decorations all over his apartment the whole morning. The most difficult part was the Christmas tree that he had a lot of trouble putting it together, and he was finishing decorating until now. It was Christmas Eve and since Christmas day they would spend with their families, Eric had promised he’d give Harry some attention today i nstead. It was a bit late in the month to be putting Christmas decorations but  Winksy figured better late than never.

~

Eric arrived at Harry’s door and rang the bell since the brunet hadn’t read his message saying that he was already there. He waited for a few seconds and was almost growing worried at the lack of response since  Winksy is usually so excited when he comes over that he is waiting by the door.

He was frowning and anxiously tapping his foot repeatedly on the floorboard when suddenly the door finally opened, revealing a long-faced  Winksy right in front of him.

“ Winksy , what’s wrong?” Eric was quick to notice his mood by his facial expression. “Did something happen?”

Harry only whined in reply, looking absolutely sorrowful for a moment. He stepped aside to allow Eric inside and the blond immediately followed suit then closed the door behind him once Harry walked to the living room.

“ _ This  _ happened!”

Winksy pointed towards a Christmas tree that was on the floor accompanied by lots of decorations that belong to it scattered all over the place. It seemed to have fallen apparently.

“Is this why you’re angry?” Eric couldn’t help chuckling, of course  Winksy would make a big deal out of it.

“Of course! It’s a disaster! I spent all morning decorating it, but I accidentally bumped into it then everything fell and—”

Harry couldn’t even finish his explanation as anger plus frustration coming from the memory made him feel more pissed off about it.

“Aw, don’t worry. It’s just a Christmas tree.” Eric tried to comfort, knowing how frustrating it must have been spending hours on something then it turns out it was for nothing.

“It’s the main decoration of Christmas!” Harry retorted before commenting with a lower voice in frustration. “I wasted most my time on this to make my place look festive.”

“It still looks festive. I see you put a lot of other things around.” Eric said as he eyed around and appreciated  Winksy’s work. “And it’s not as if the tree has exploded, it’s still fixable.”

“I don’t want to fix it anymore.” Harry frowned and almost pouted. “Besides, it would take ages to redecorate it.”

“I’ll help you with it. We can do it together so it’s faster.” Eric smiled as he petted Harry’s hair. “And it’s much better doing this with someone else, no?”

“...I guess. Thank you...”

Eric smiled again then pulled Harry for a reassuring kiss, they usually greet each other with a kiss but since there were pressing matters to be treated, they didn’t do it this time.

With Eric’s motivation and reassurance, he convinced Harry to fix the tree issue. Since it has frustrated  Winksy a lot, Eric figured it’d be nice to redo it with his help to make the brunet feel better. This way Harry won’t feel like anything is missing and his frustrations won’t linger once the tree is done. They could always just proceed with their day and forget about it, but Eric prefers that Harry has nothing to feel sad about if he can fix it.

The work was much faster and enjoyable since it was a shared experience, Harry’s anger had faded away and Eric cherished how he looked happy with the tree back in place. The decoration looked a bit messy on the tree, but it was still good enough and most importantly Harry was satisfied with it so that’s all that matters.

Once it was finished, they went to Harry’s bedroom to hang out (and mostly cuddle) like they usually did.  Winksy flopped himself on his king-sized bed first, the tiredness of spending hours working on needless yet appreciated Christmas decorations clearly getting to him. Eric knelt on his bed and was moving to join Harry’s body when he was stopped by Harry extending his leg for the blond to see something.

“Look at my socks!”

Eric couldn’t help softly laughing at the sight,  Winksy had mismatching Christmas socks on and it was absolutely adorable. He gently grabbed his foot and pressed a small kiss on his sole that had a little happy reindeer on it.

“So cute, baby.”

Harry blushed, never growing used to Eric’s sweet affections towards him, even the smallest ones.

“Me or the socks?”

“Both.”

They smiled at each other, and before Harry could say anything else at that, Eric started to tickle his foot.  Winksy was soon thrown into a fit of laughter as his body has always been sensitive and ticklish all over, Eric loved to tease him and didn’t cease his torture so soon. He tickled Harry all over until the brunet was almost crying with hypersensitivity then decided that he had enough and let him rest.

Harry had pulled Eric for a kiss and they made out for a while until  Winksy decided that he wanted some cuddles, as always. They would also sometimes engage in some sexual activities in his bedroom, but it wasn’t long since they’ve done it and today both just wanted to chill. Harry loves cuddling more than anything and Eric loves making him happy more than anything so whatever they decided it was always mutual.

Afterwards they decided to watch a film on Harry’s TV that was right in front of the bed, randomly picking something that was going to pass. It turned out to be a romantic Christmas film since everything on TV that day was Christmas related, and they watched it while hugging each other to the end.

Unfortunately, it had a bad ending, not the poor type of ending, it was just sad. Eric felt a pang in his chest at the end of it and some tears filling his eyes, and Harry who was always more sensitive to these things was crying once the credits rolled in. Eric cooed his bad feelings away as he pressed small kisses all over his face and held tighter onto him, using it as some comfort for himself as well since he is only human and was also affected by it. Harry eventually stopped crying and they turned the TV off, focusing only on each other now as the brunet seemed to have gotten thoughtful and sentimental after his crying.

“We are going to be together forever, right?”

Eric smiled at his cheesy question, but he pressed a kiss to his forehead before answering.

“I hope so.” He answered honestly. If it’s up to him then they will, because that’s all Eric wants since it’s what  Winksy wants.

“You should say that we are!” Harry retorted with a frown, always the hopeless romantic.

“We are.” Eric assured with a playful smile. “Until death do us part.”

The corner of  Winksy’s lips perked up at that, a sly grin on his face.

“Did you just kind of propose to me?”

“Well,  you _ kind of _ did it first.”

They chuckled at the thought that wasn’t a bad idea for the future. A short silence filled the room as both seemed lost in their thoughts for a moment before Harry broke it with something unexpected.

“You know, I love you as much as I love football.” Harry confessed thoughtfully.

Considering how Eric is also a football addict that enjoyed that sport more than almost everything, he knows that was a big statement.

“ Mhmm , I think love you more than I love football somehow.”

Harry giggled and got all giddy as those words reached into his brain.

“Well, I can’t see football without you, and I can’t see you without football either so...”

“So, in your head football and I are one thing?” Eric curiously asked.

“In a way... When you put it like that it sounds weird!”

Eric laughed at  it, he wasn’t really offended when Harry said he loves football as much as him.

“I’m just saying I love both and don’t ever want to be without either.”  Winksy stated truthfully.

“ So you’re marrying football as well?”

“Oh, shut up.”

Harry lightly pushed Eric’s shoulder as they laughed, always being teased by the older man.

“But I guess if I had to pick, it’d be you.”

It seems like Harry was finding out some things about himself with this conversation, and Eric is glad that it was being shared to him.

“Really? That’s a pretty big statement.”

“Well, you did say you love me more than football. I-I just had never made a comparison.”

“I’m flattered.” Eric smiled fondly yet playfully, pressing a small kiss to Harry’s lips again.

“ So. .. When are we getting married?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all need ‘em xmas comfort couldn’t help it


End file.
